Kazumi, Legend of an Angels' Tears
by Kazumi Rose
Summary: When Misty Midorikawa is chosen for being the legendary Animal Angel, she doesn't feel it's right. But of course, nothing is impossible when saving the world from her evil clone Haruka...right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kazumi's Whisper**_

**.::Chapter 1::.**

My name is Misty Midorikawa. It means, 'misty green river', but to tell you the truth, I hate the colour green. Something strange happened to me though, and trust me, I don't like it. A couple of days ago, I was looking at myself in the dusty, cracked old mirror in my bedroom, and found a weird mark on my right shoulder. It was like a cat bell with a small angel halo on top, in a pale pink colour. You could tell I was worried. I didn't know I had anything wrong with me, but it seems like I did.

I live in an old camp, after my parents died when I was younger. I came home from school and found my house on fire, and a huge monster came out, clutching my dead parents. I screamed and cried, and I couldn't stop. Suddenly, another person came and teleported the monster away, leaving my parents to drop on the ground. I couldn't stop, and soon the police and fire fighters came. The police asked me all sorts of questions, but of course, I was too young to understand, and too upset. They just shook their head and soon held a funeral for my parents. I couldn't even look at them again, and ran away. I was saved by a kind old person, and ended up here, where I've lived for the rest of my life. I hated it though. Old, broken down houses, bent signs, and a tiny school, that didn't even have many desks, so some of us had to sit on the floor to do our work. I hated it, and I always will. I guess that's my life up to now.

"Misty! Time for school!" my mum calls. I'm in a foster home, as you can tell, and she isn't my mum, and never will be. I get up, sleepily, and walk slowly down the creaky stairs. The smell of stale pancakes fills the air, and I wrinkle up my nose. "Yuck! Why do we have stale pancakes?" I ask rudely. I don't care about manners until I see my old parents back, so lately I haven't been nice. "Learn some manners girl" my 'mother' says. I roll my eyes and take some berries from the bowl instead. I eat them quickly, and then head back upstairs to change my clothes. I only have one nice dress, and decide to wear it. A pale yellow with a pink edge and a pink rose in the middle. It's like a summer dress really, bright, coloured, and hopeful. It doesn't match with the dull, grey colours here. I also have a yellow garden hat, you know, like what people use to enjoy walking through gardens. A pink bow is on the side, with the ribbons tuck under the hat. Along with yellow shoes with pink bows, it's perfect. It used to be my real mother's clothes, until she gave them to me. She told me, to look after them carefully. I promised, and I will always keep that promise. I look inside the old wardrobe, and find the box I stored the special clothes in. It's white like clouds, with pink ribbons and a beautiful pink rose with minty green leaves. When you open it, a mirror is glued to the lid, shiny and clean and bright, along with the other things I stored. A white comb with silver stars on the side, a white headband with a rose like on the front of the box, with feathers on the end along with pearls, a special teddy bear with a purple bow on its neck, and a small box with nail polish. All of them. Apple Red, Sunshine Orange, Cheerful Yellow, Forest Green, Ocean Blue, Amethyst Purple, Dazzling Hot Pink, Timber Brown, Glittery Silver, Cloud White, and some of my special, scent smelling ones, like Grapefruit Fizz, Chocolate Twirl, Strawberry Cream, Berry Blast, Peachy Sky and Coco Coconut. I loved them all, and my mum used to paint my nails once every 2 weeks, with one of the colours that I chose. I smile, and take my comb out and comb through my hair. Softly, gently and swiftly, I soon finish 100 strokes in 2 minutes. I'm quick, I'll tell you that. I put on my sun hat, step into my shoes, and walk carefully downstairs. "Later" I say to mum, slamming the door shut.

It's peaceful, walking along the peaceful forest route. I know a way to escape the dull buildings, and live in the wilderness of the forest. That's what I am going to do when I leave that horrid place. I'm going to live here, with animals as friends. I pick some of the wild daises that are there, and gather them in a tidy bunch. "Meow…!" I hear a small voice say. Turning around, I see one of the bushes moving wildly and gasp. "A cat?" I think, and walk over towards the bush. The bush keeps on rustling, but I stay calm. I put my hands through the bush, not caring about the thorns that prick into my skin, and touch something warm and soft. Dragging it carefully, it's a cat, along with a bunny holding onto the cat's tail. That's when everything turns dark.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you if you are reading this! Please rate/review/comment on this, and help me improve! This story was just written from my head using some of my favourite things by the way. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**.::Chapter 1.5::.**

"_What is this?" I ask, looking around. No clothes are on me and I blush furiously. I'm lucky there aren't any boys around. The same cat and bunny appear. "What are you?" I ask them gently. I float over and take them gently in one hand each, the cat meowing and the bunny licking my arm. I smile, and let them go to stretch my arms out. "Where am I?" I ask them. Suddenly, the two animals glow brightly that I have to shield my eyes, and they come forward, closer to me. They glow brighter and disappear inside me. "Huh?" I squeal. Animals just went inside me, what is going on? Suddenly, I feel a wonderful sensation flowing throughout my body and I smile. My body glows and I close my eyes slowly…drifting off to sleep._

_Slowly, slowly, the dream comes. Am I future sighting? All I see is a cloud, fluffy and white. Suddenly, an image glows in the cloud, something about me turning into an animal; I think that's what it says, me turning into a super girl with bunny ears and a cat tail? Then, a boy, who looks like the same age as me, talking to me, telling me to defeat monsters? What is this all about? I guess it might happen, so I'll have to be careful…_

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for such a small chapter. . I'm adding at least one half chapter to each of my books. Well, as usual, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**.::Chapter 2::.**

"Misty? Misty! Wake up idiot!" I hear someone say. I lift my hand and slap the person in front of me, my eyes tightly close. But slowly, I open them. "Phew. Don't do that again" my foster mum says. "Get lost, I was sleeping in the daylight" I lie. I hate her, especially when she called me an idiot.

"Don't say that to me!"

"Well, I did. Get lost! You are not my mum!"

"Yes, I am actually. And I came looking for you because I care"

"I don't care about you!"

Tears sting my eyes. I mean, she isn't, and will never be. I don't care if she cares for me, because if she swears at me, that doesn't show any signs of caring. The tears fall down my cheeks like rain, and I get up, run away. I was planning on running away. But I can't now. I want to bring my special box, because it's the only reminder of my mother. My real mother. "I have to sneak in without getting spotted" I whisper sadly, covering my face.

I run towards the campsite, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I have no friends here, because the kids in the school call me a wimp, loser, and gay. I guess I am a wimp, because I can't do any sport, and I'm scared to cut up a worm in biology, because my mother always said animals should always be cared for, and not kill them. I got in detention and everyone laughed at me. I couldn't stand it, so I never went back. Now that I think about it, it makes me sad. I hate the feeling of pain and loneliness. "Be brave" I whisper, my heart beating. I hide behind the bushes on the outskirts of the camp, like a ninja. To my surprise, I've become a lot faster. "Wh-What? That's weird" I tell myself, looking at my body. I haven't got anything different, that's for sure. I sigh and keep on moving.

"Why are you hiding between the bushes?" someone says behind me. I freeze, and turn around slowly. "Who are you?" the voice says. I look around, but there is no one. Am I imagining it? "Oh right, you can't see me" the voice continues, and suddenly a person, well I think it's a person, looks right in my eyes. I freeze under my breath. "My name's Aoi. Were you the one who had- wait, I shouldn't say so yet until I find out. Take your clothes off" the person says. I blush furiously. "What are you trying to do to me? I am not taking my clothes in front of…you…weirdo!" I say angrily, folding my arms around my chest. The person giggles. "You're funny" he jokes. "I am a boy thank you. I said, my name is Aoi. If you're not the person I'm looking for, then that's sad." Aoi appears close to my face, and tilts my chin up. "Because you would make a great hero" he whispers. I slap him and move back slowly. Dark black hair, indigo clothes and a black cape. "Now tell me, I won't take your clothes off. Just take your shirt off" Aoi tells me. What am I going to do? "Um…" I start, but my voice has deserted me. _Just do it, then it'll be over and done with and he'll get lost. _A voice in my head calls. I nod, still blushing. "Are you going to do it?" Aoi asks me, folding his arms. I nod, silently, and peel off my shirt. I shiver, because that shirt was warm anyway. "Could we do this somewhere more private? Kids like peeping through the bushes" I ask nervously. "Don't worry, they won't. Now turn around, it could be behind you" Aoi says, coming closer to me. I think I might explode from blushing, but I nod anyway. I turn around and look at him. "Hm…Yes! You do! I have finally found you!" Aoi celebrates, cheering and clapping his hands. What a weird guy. "Could I please put on my shirt now?" I ask. "Sure, sure go ahead." Aoi tells me. I grab my shirt and put it on quickly, and take a sigh of relief.

"So…who are you anyway?" I ask Aoi, walking through the forest. I have stolen back my special box, with some help from Aoi, and I am carefully holding it like a precious diamond. "You are an Animal Angel. Each Angel has a special marking on their bodies. You have yours on your back. A small light pink one." Aoi replies, nodding thoughtfully. "Wait…I also have one on my right shoulder!" I argue, peering at it. "Oh yes, that shows you are an Animal Angel and we Guardian Knights can find you. Once we find you, we release the Angel Animals into the wild, and they hop towards their Angel bodies. Once done, a new mark is drawn onto another part of your body." Aoi says kindly. I gasp. "I'm…an Animal Angel?" I ask him, a little pale. I shiver, even though it's sunny out here. "Yep! You are now." Aoi says happily. I guess I'm alright now. Suddenly, a small little machine appears from Aoi's pocket. "Scarlet Alien! Scarlet Alien!" it cries. "Scarlet Aliens are your enemies." Aoi tells me, and takes my hand. "I'll take you there" I nod, closing my eyes tightly, and we teleport towards the Alien.

I find out that this is my foster home that the Scarlet Alien is in. Great, just great. I run upstairs and find my foster parents have turned into monsters. "Yeah…the little things grab humans and animals and turn them into this. Transform!" Aoi calls quickly. He hands me a item, which turns out to be a small teardrop with pearl colours. Words are calling out from my body- no, my heart. Guess I follow them? "Animal Angel Kazumi, DNA Fusion!" I call. Light glows around me, and I close my eyes. Twirling, leaping, dancing gracefully, I finish off with a pose like a cat might do. "WHAT?! What's with the clothes?" I ask Aoi. A light pink dress, with pink edging and a beautiful pink rose on the top, with ribbons falling down. My air has become more longer, a lighter brown colour, with a pair of bunny ears at the top, all colour light pink. A pink choker with a magenta heart and a pearl dangling down, and a fluffy gloves and a cat tail, the same colour as the ears, with a bell and bow, like a cat. My shoes are pink shoes like high heels, just not exactly high, with a small pink rose on each foot. Under my pink eyes, is a small butterfly pattern? "What is going on here Aoi?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Just defeat it." He sighs. Okay, I would like to kill my foster mother now for being rude, but still, I care for her a little bit. Wait, I'll just kill her now. "Mystic Bell!" I call, and the bell on my tail glows brightly and brings out a heart shaped bell with a mystic marble colour to it. Along with white ribbons from the bell, I guess it's quite cute. "Animal Power, Mystic Tornado!" I call and the bell releases a shower of teardrops in a tornado shape. I gasp at it, with Aoi just standing around casually. "What am I doing?" I whisper, my heart pounding. "Don't worry, just kill it all. Do it again" Aoi tells me, and I nod. "Animal Power, Mystic Tornado!" I call again and release the attack. The monster screams from the pain, and fades away. "Well, you killed the people as well and the alien" Aoi tells me, clapping his hands. "You mean I killed my parents?" I ask him.

"They are your parents?"

"Well, not exactly. My foster mother. My real parents died a few years ago when I was younger"

"That's sad. You could live with the rest of the Animal Angels. You are the legendary Pink Angel. The rest of the legendary angels are waiting for you. That's if you want to"

I gasp, and a smile tugs at my lips. "Really? I'm legendary? That's…so cool I guess!" I smile, putting away my weapon. "Yeah, you have helpers that help you. The legendary Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple Animal Angels are waiting for you in the palace. You better hurry up then." Aoi replies, taking my hand. "You ready?" he asks me. I nod, and we teleport away.

**Author's Notes: **Hmmm…Kazumi is one of my favourite anime names. I actually cried a little while typing that on Word. Don't ask how. -_- I do it often. Enjoy the rest of the story!


	4. Chapter 3

**.::Chapter 3::.**

We land in a huge garden, and I smile. It's beautiful, and so colorful as well. I realize I am in different clothes though. "What's with the clothes?" I ask Aoi, peering down at the shoes. It's something like what a gymnast might wear, like in my picture books my father used to read to me when I was younger. "And where are we?" I continue, looking around. "Welcome to the Animal Angel Kingdom! This is where all Animal Angels are found. Obviously, every angel has one animal fused with them, but only the real legendary angel can have two." Aoi replies, smiling. I grin, and twirl a little. We pass through small houses shaped like clouds and flowers. "All the angels are waiting for you in the Animal Castle. The Queen, Goddess Jupiter, is waiting as well. So are your helpers." Aoi continues. He picks up a small flower from the grass, and I notice I have never seen them before. "These are the flowers that grow in the Kingdom. There called Pearl Roses, named after the first goddess who found them. Of course, the legendary Angel has the exact same pearl teardrop." Aoi tells me and I touch the choker on me. A smooth texture is on me, and I notice it's the pearl teardrop. It really is pretty, and the flower Aoi picked is gorgeous as well. It's a rose, like normal roses, but with a marble of blue, purple, and white. "As well as the flowers, the Angels here grow special foods here. Trust me; would you rather be a human or an Animal Angel?" Aoi asks, and points over to a field. "We grow Marshmallow Cookies, Rose Milk, Candy Tea, Rain Cascade Mints and Honey Snaps." I gasp at the extraordinary names of them. This is a really strange and bizarre place, but in a good way. "Could I try some?" I ask kindly. Aoi just shakes his head. "No, because we are having a celebration for the Legendary Angel. You can eat when it's time." Aoi says. I nod, but I feel slightly sad. I really am pleased for being legendary and special, but this is too much. I don't like having too many good things, but I don't like bad things either. "Are you alright?" Aoi asks. "I'm fine!" I say startled. He smiles, and points over to a huge castle. "That's the Animal Castle. Come on!" he tells me and I laugh as we run and chase each other towards the castle. A bridge made of clouds crosses over a huge lake, with a waterfall to my right. A bunch of the Pearl Roses are spread around the grass, and some balloons are hanging from the castle walls. I gasp, and take a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Aoi asks me gently. I nod, and he takes my hand. "Welcome to the Animal Angel Kingdom Princess Kazumi" Aoi tells me and leads me in.

Everyone cheers, giving me hugs, kisses and welcomes like they already know me. I don't know any of them by the way, so I don't know why they keep giving me presents. "Welcome to the Kingdom Angel Kazumi! We are grateful you're here!"

"You look beautiful today! Welcome!"

"I can't believe you're here! I've been counting the days until you arrive!"

I smile until my face hurts, and suddenly a warm glow fills the room, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen appears. Golden brown hair, the wings of the dove and a pretty long dress studded with jewels of every colour of the rainbow. Behind her are six young girls, maybe ranging from 12 to 18 years old. "Welcome my dear! Princess, legendary, you are Animal Angel Kazumi. I welcome you to my kingdom! My name is Goddess Jupiter!" the woman smiles warmly. I smile back, and Jupiter turns around. "My girls, your leader is here. You better introduce yourselves." Jupiter says, and the girls nod and come up to me. They are each in one colour of the rainbow, and with me in, I'm guessing I'm the pink one. "My name is Rose. I'm fused with a Squirrel, and my colour is all the shades of purple to violet. I'm pleased to meet you!" the first one says. She has manners, and that's good. I like her a lot. "My name is Sakura! I'm fused with a Butterfly! I love my wings, and I'm in blue. Glad to see you!" the next one says, spinning around me, and I laugh. She looks like my age, but with a playful personality. "I'm Coral. I fused with the Dolphin, because I love swimming. My colour is green, but I'm please to meet you!" the next one says shyly. She might be shy, but I'm guessing she is kind and playful inside. The next one steps up. "I'm Peach! I'm a Fox, and my colour is the cheery yellow! Everyone says it matches me perfectly! Glad to see you!" she says brightly. "Hi. The name's Makoto, got it? I didn't want this anyway, but nice to meet you. My colour is orange, and I'm fused with the Tiger." the next one says without any interest at all. She may be the oldest, but she has some attitude. "And my name is Twinkle! The cute, awesome and crazy one! My colour is red, and I'm with the Bear! See? See?" the last one says. She is the youngest for obvious reasons, but she is cute. Everyone is awesome in their own ways though, and I can't believe this is happening. "Well, time to start the party!" Goddess Jupiter smiles brightly, and everyone cheers to talk in small groups, eat and dance. Rose and Sakura come up to me. "You really are pretty in that outfit. I can't wait to work with you!" Sakura says, and that's when I realize I'm still in that gymnast outfit I randomly got. "Wait…this isn't my outfit! It was…" I start, but Rose interrupts me. "We know! We all have one, because the legendary angels work together in the gymnast room, because we Animal Angels love to do gymnastics and Rhythmic Gymnastics to work on our flexibility for battle. You better transform right now!" she says. I nod, taking out the small pearl teardrop. "Animal Angel Kazumi, DNA Fusion!" I call, and the warm white glow covers me until I'm in my Angel outfit. "That's better!" Peach says, coming up towards us. The other legendary angels follow, and lead me outside. "So…do you have any parents?" Coral asks me shyly. "Well..." I start, but I can't answer it. "My parents died when I was younger. A huge monster appeared when my house was on fire, and well…" I say, but a tear rolls down my cheek. "Don't worry. You don't have to answer it" Coral says softly. "My parents died when I was younger as well. My mother had a heart attack, and my father died in an explosion" she whispers. I wipe the tear away and nod. "Now, now. Let's not talk about this. Why don't we go to Jupiter now?" Makoto tells us and I look up. "For what?" I ask her. "Well, we all got sent and turned into these monsters by her, and we need to finish the mission so I can get out of it" Makoto says, her long black hair flying everywhere. Twinkle sighs. "She was always like this, even when we met her" she whispers sadly to me. I nod, thinking about her. "Well, Makoto is right. The Queen must be waiting" Coral said, nodding.

We are all standing in front of Goddess Jupiter a few minutes later. "Well, you are all ready right?" she smiles at us. She claps her hands and two guards nod, bringing out something inside a small case. "Animal Angel Kazumi, Rose, Sakura, Coral, Peach, Makoto and Twinkle, now that you are all ready, I will now explain why I sent you here and why you are Animal Angels now." She takes a deep breath. "The Scarlet Aliens are attacking the planet called Earth. You all used to live there, living in ordinary lives, but since last week, you were all sent here, and you will live here for the rest of your lives. Of course, the Queen opposite to me was my sister, until she ran away and invented herself to Queen Domino. She sent out the Scarlet Aliens, and her plan is to kill all Animal Angels and to steal the Mystic Sword." Jupiter tells us. She takes the case from the guard's hands, opening it up. She takes out a glowing sword, engraved with patterns on the blade. "This is the Mystic Sword. The young Legendary Animal Angel has been revived, and this is yours Kazumi. Kazumi was the newborn of my great, great, great grandmother, and of course, she held the Mystic Sword. Whoever has the Mystic Teardrop to transform can also hold the Mystic Bell and Mystic Sword. And that's you, Angel Kazumi" Jupiter tells me softly. I gasp, unable to speak, but I nod and take the sword from her hands. "The sword will allow the holder to give faith, hope and happiness to anybody she wants, though it can only be used once a week." Jupiter says. She looks at everyone else. "Though Scarlet Aliens are destroying the world, killing anybody in sight. You must all go and save everyone. That's why Animal Angels were born" We all nod, and I clutch the Mystic Sword tightly. "You can return it, just use the teardrop" Jupiter tells me. Following her instructions, I return the sword, and look at my new friends. "We're all in this together, right?" I ask them. "Yep!" everyone, including Makoto, cheers. I turn to Jupiter. "Thank you so much Goddess Jupiter. This means a lot to me, and hopefully this adventure may be linked with my parents, no maybe everyone's, death. I really hope it will be exciting" I tell her, bowing. She smiles at me and everyone else. "Have a safe adventure. Your location will be in Tokyo, Japan. You will have an ordinary life, with different names to hide your personality. Go to school, do whatever, but keep an eye out for Scarlet Aliens." She tells us all. She holds her hands together, and a whirlpool appears. "Animal Angels, go!" she calls, and we all jump in together.

**Author's Notes: **The action has started! Yay!~ Anyway, not much to say. Kaz will be using the Mystic Sword in Book 2, not in this book yet if you were wondering. ;3 Enjoy as usual!


	5. Chapter 4

**.::Chapter 4::.**

We land on a soft patch of grass. "Where are we?" Twinkle says dazed. "Well, Tokyo I guess. We need names, and…we're human! What happened to our Angel outfits?" Peach asks. "Shh!" We whisper. "We can't let anyone know about this remember?" Sakura adds. "Names… Think! We need names!" I say. "I know! We were all once human right? We can use those names!" I whisper excitingly. "I was Misty Midorikawa" Everyone nods their approval. "I think I was Tulip Shirayuki" Rose states. "I'm Cherry Cho. Sounds stupid, I know" Sakura says, blushing. "Well, I was Jade Izumi" Coral adds quietly. "Maple Amatersu!" Peach says, waving her hand around. "Ginger Misaki" Makoto says sighing. "And I'm Dawn Mai!" Hope finishes. I love everyone's names, and I smile. "This is so cool! I can't wait! Let's find somewhere to stay" Rose says. We clap hands and laugh.

We all realize we were in such old clothes, and Dawn was lucky enough to find 200 yen lying on the ground, so we spent it on new clothes for us all. I was in a white summer dress with lots of silver glitter spread around, along with a beautiful white hat that looks like it came from Paris, not Tokyo. Tulip was in a pale purple shirt with 'You think I'm cute?' written on the front in darker purple glitter, and a purple skirt along with white tights. Cherry was in blue shorts and shirt, like a casual outfit. Jade wasn't exactly happy about shopping, but I guess she reads too many books. She was just wearing hazel jeans and green shirt, along with glasses because she can't wear them in Angel form. You could guess Ginger was a model for being 18 years old previously, so she bought a black shirt that shows her belly button, orange mini skirt, and jingling bangles on her arm. Yeah, I guess that's her style. Dawn was cute in anything, with a red shirt with a picture of a teddy bear, and a brown skirt with golden yellow ribbons sown through it, and she was jumping everywhere. We are walking down the streets in our new clothes, laughing, and running and munching on sundaes from an ice cream shop, all of ours are topped with marshmallows and nuts and chocolate sauce. We are just finishing our sundaes until we hear a loud scream. "A Scarlett Alien in the park?" Jade asks us. "Sounds like it, come on!" Ginger says, running ahead of us. We run as well, and stop suddenly in front of the park entrance. In front of us is a huge monster, obviously called a Scarlet Alien, slashing its' claws at humans, trees and light posts. "Quick, behind the tree, we can transform there!" I call, pointing to the nearest tree. Everyone agrees and follows me towards the trees, and we quickly grab out our items.

"Animal Angel Kazumi!"

"Animal Angel Rose!"

"Animal Angel Sakura!"

"Animal Angel Coral!"

"Animal Angel Peach!"

"Animal Angel Makoto!"

"Animal Angel Twinkle!"

"DNA FUSION!" we cry together, letting the soft glow cover us. We all transform, and land on our feet. Running out from behind the trees, we face the Scarlet Alien. "Hold it right there Alien!" I yell at it. It stops slashing and faces us all, growling loudly. Everyone seems to be staring at us, but I try not to mind. "For your evil actions, we'll make you pay! Animal Angel Power saves the day Nyaa!" I say, taking my hands into a cat like pose. The Alien roars loudly, lifting up its' huge hands and starts slashing us. "Quick girls, attack!" Peach yells at us all. "Mystic Bell!" I call and grab my bell tightly. "Animal Power, Mystic Tornado!" I yell and let my attack hit the Alien. It slashes it through, like I never used in the first place. "Coral Fan!" Coral yells boldly, and her weapon is some sort of fan with bubbly patterns on it. "Animal Power, Aqua Wave!" she calls and flaps the fan in a strong matter, enough to form a huge wave of water that splash the Scarlet Alien. "Peach Arrow! Animal Power, Peach Inferno!" Peach calls and strikes the Alien with a flaming arrow. It roars loudly again, and I decide I should attack again. "Animal Power, Mystic Tornado!" I yell. Soft music suddenly, and we look around. Makoto is playing a harp, with tiger stripe patterns, and gently letting music fly around. "Hey, Makoto, this isn't a music show you know" Rose tells her. She opens her eyes. "Animal Power, Darkness Slash!" she calls quickly, too quickly and strikes the Alien with a whip of darkness from the harp. Her harp is her weapon, and the music was boosting her power. She planned this all along. The monster screams, and fades away. "Well, I didn't get to attack, and so didn't Twinkle" Rose shrugs. "I wanted to attack!" Twinkle wails, but we ignore her. A few people from the crowd watching, (or should I say, staring), start to cheer and clap. I take a quick bow and teleport away with the rest of my new friends.

We soon find ourselves our house, well not exactly a house, but a secret house that was given to us by Queen Jupiter. A cherry blossom tree with little holes for rooms and leaves for platforms to get to every part of the tree, which means you have to climb. Only special vision can see it though, and my body jingles at the thought of it. It was way nicer than the foster home which was dull, but this was bright and coloured and it removed the dark cloud that has been sitting above my head for a long time. Queen Jupiter sent us some supplies as well so we can live for a couple of days before we have to get ourselves a job and act as ordinary humans, just with special powers. I'm nervous, even if I have lived in the real world for my whole life, but somehow I feel I was never here before, and always lived as an Animal Angel. "Are you okay?" Rose whispers to me, looking at me palely. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just got a dizzy spell" I say. It's not exactly a lie though. Rose nods and smiles and we face our new house. "Okay, so let's all choose our rooms. According to this map I received earlier on this tree has space for a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, bedrooms and an extra room…" Twinkle says, holding a map, but we realize it's upside down. "You idiot! You have that darn thing upside down!" we yell at her and she squeals in surprise. "I was? Oh whoops" she sighs and turns it around. She starts talking again, but we ignore her and fly up to the tree, searching for spaces for bedrooms. "The princess should sleep by herself" Makoto tells me. The rest leave me alone in search of their rooms, leaving me next door on the tree. I look at it and frown. The door has been engraved with writing, and somehow the words seem familiar. "_No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."-Summer, 1980. _I gasp and fly closer to the door. "Why do they seem familiar?" I ask myself. I take hold of the door knob, which is surprisingly cold and rusty, and open it slowly. I take a peep inside, and frown again. Everything is black, with no light switch. I let out a small glow from my body and walk in slowly. "Why did I have to be with this door?" I whisper. Suddenly, a small flash of brown and pink moves from my left to my right. You can tell what happens right? I obviously freaked out. "What the hell was that?" I ask myself, breathing heavily. The flash moves quickly again, and I throw in more light around me. Soon, I can see a dim wall in front of me. I get up, dusting off my knees, and turn around. The door is open, luckily, and I breath I sigh of relief.

"Kazumi?"

Rose comes in through the door and takes out a lamp. "Are you alright? I heard screaming down here." She tells me. I nod, but I can't meet her in her eyes. "Did something happen?" she asks again. "Oh, no nothing happened. Just saw a weird thing, but it might be my imagination" I tell her. "Thanks anyway." She smiles and nods, and turns away. "If you need help, just ask me, okay?" she says and leaves. I sigh and turn around. Roses' light has given me a clearer vision of the room. I notice the walls have been covered with blood, the carpet has been ruined, and some of the paint has been scraped off. Did I have to get this room? I could change it with a little bit of magic, but then, I would use quite a lot of my energy. I sigh and think about it for a while, and soon an idea forms. Using a bit of everyone's power, I'm sure there is an attack that can do lots of things, can't it? Well, maybe not, because I haven't heard anything like that. I walk out into the bright sunlight to catch some fresh air, and smile. Maybe this room is the best part of the tree, because from where I'm standing, I can see a beautiful view of a beach ahead. Clear blue water that glints in the sunlight, and some little kids playing with the sand, while other are walking their dogs, enjoying the feeling. Even from where I'm standing, I swear I can smell a bit of the sea water. I smile again, and fly down towards the room that we called our meeting place.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, this story was also inspired by my favourite anime show, Tokyo Mew Mew. That's why the Scarlet Aliens were from it, as Tokyo Mew Mew has 'Chimera Anima' I got 'Scarlet Alien' from Scarlett O'Hara (Wedding Peach) and Alien from…KISSHU!~ And Pai and Tart. Well, I thought It might be obvious…Enjoy the rest!


	6. Chapter 5

**.::Chapter 5::.**

"Hey Kaz!" Twinkle says when I walk in the room. I laugh, smiling. "Where'd you get that nickname from?" I ask her. She twirls around. "Well, your Angel Name is Kazumi, isn't it? So, I found two nicknames for you, Kaz and Kazzie!" she answers brightly. Sakura comes into the room and grins, taking a cupcake from a nearby cupcake stand. "Okay everyone, listen up! I just got us signed in for the local high school, and we start school after tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun!" she says. We cheer and hug each other, but I feel weird. This high school is in Tokyo, so it better be good, after being a normal human until now. I've experienced slave school, and heard stories about high schools that are boring because the work is stupid. Maybe this high school might be stupid as well? Well, at least I have some new friends that will make it a little more brighter I guess.

_You will have an ordinary life, with different names to hide your personality. Go to school, do whatever, but keep an eye out for Scarlet Aliens._

That's right, it's what Goddess Jupiter told us to do. Different names, personality, do school, but most importantly, look for Scarlett Aliens. "Hey guys…" I start, but they aren't listening. Why are they so excited for going to High School? Did they go to good High Schools when they were humans? Even Makoto looks happy, and is laughing. I feel left out now…because I don't think any of them know how much it hurts to me. They all take a cupcake each and smile. I am about to turn away and walk right out the door when someone touches my shoulder. Spinning around, I see Coral smiling shyly at me. "Are you alright? You look, worried" she asks quietly. "I'm fine, really." I lie. She's nice, yeah, but I can't help feeling sad inside. "You do! Come on, join the party with us! Is this about your past life Kazumi?" she asks again. I take a deep breath in. "Yes…it is" I whisper. "Please, I don't want to talk about it" I tell her and turn away, breaking into a run. "Kazumi, wait!" Coral yells at me, but I take no notice. How can I live with this? I want to be with them, but I can't trust them at all. I fly down from the tree and change into my human form, my long brown hair flying everywhere. Running into the forest, I start crying. Tears roll down my cheeks and I have to stop to wipe them before my eyes become blurry. Thorns scratch into my skin, but I ignore the pain, because I'm hurt enough. After I can't run anymore, I find a little tree with its leaves stretched out like a blanket. I look up at the branches, sighing, and start to climb up the tree, onto the little leaf bed and curl up into a small ball, crying softly until I'm asleep.

"What did you do to her Coral?" Twinkle asks her, her face set in a scowl. "I did nothing, honest! I just asked her if she was alright, and suddenly she felt bad and ran off" Coral replied quietly. "Well, still, she ran off. The leader of the whole team, and powerful, yet, she ran away!" Twinkle argues. "It wasn't her fault, so stop acting like a 2 year old" Makoto sighs. Everyone turns away from each other with their face in their hands. "She could be lost in that forest" Sakura whispers. "She was worried when I came to check on her before too" Rose says. "What did she say?" Peach asks her. "Well, I came in, but it was very dark, with the faint glow of Kazs' light. I think she was mumbling something about blood stained walls and floor? She might have been upset that she had to have such a horrible room" Rose answers. "Well, I would be upset if I was her" Twinkle says sadly. "We have to find her, before its dark" Everyone else nodded, and walked out, into the forest.

I wake up, hearing the sounds of owls hooting in the night. How long have I been asleep for? Getting up, I lie against the tree, thinking. "Why did I run away? I'm lonely now…" I whisper sadly. I try to think about something else instead, like that message on the door that seemed to remind me of something. But what did it remind me of?

"_No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."-Summer, 1980_

Who was Summer? And who was she talking to? I hold my head and close my eyes for a moment, letting my body relax.

"Kazumi? Kazumi, where are you?" I hear voices call down from below me. I peep out form the leaves and see the other Animal Angels flying around in the dark, their soft glows light up their way. Should I join them, and be happy again with friends I can trust. "I shouldn't fly down. I'll let them find me. If I give out my glow…" I start, letting out the faint pink glow around me.

"What's that up there? It's pink, with the same glow tune as ours" I hear Peach say. "Want to check it out? It could be Kaz you know" Rose says. I hear their bodies rustling through the leaves quickly, coming closer towards me. "That's it! I should test them. If they can defeat me, I'll join back again" I say, a smile forming on my lips. I stand up, ready, with my arms folded, and a I-don't-care-in-your-face attitude. "Look!" Twinkle cries out, and I'm face to face with the other Animal Angels. "Kazumi! I'm sorry for getting you upset" Coral starts first, moving closer to me. She holds out her hand, like friends do, shaking each other's hands. I slap hers away. "Kazumi?" Coral cries out, about to cry. "I'll rejoin you if you defeat me…in a battle. All of you against me" I say carefully. "You are crazy!" Makoto says. "You can't beat the other 6 Legendary Angels, can't you?" I nod, "Of course I can" Coral steps back from me, and joins the others. "Fine, we'll battle you Kazumi!" Sakura says quickly. "Rose Whip!" Rose calls, calling out her whip, smacking it hard on the tree branch, just to taunt me. "Well, Kazumi, you asked for it!" Rose said angrily. "Rose Slash!" Her whip comes violently at me, but with my new found cat and bunny skills, I was able to dodge it easily. "Remember Rose, she's a cat as well as a bunny. Cats have agility, bunnies have high jumping skills." Peach warns her. "Right. But squirrels can easily run fast too you know?" Rose replies, nodding. She jumps at me, again. "Rose Whip!" she calls, smacking her whip on the ground. Dodging it, I smiled. _I'll just play along with them. Once they get tired and angry, I'll attack. They can't beat me…though I'm still new to these powers. I'll just have to wait and see _"Rose Whip!" Rose calls again, and starts to continue to slashing the ground where I'm standing. "Aqua Wave!" Coral calls up from behind Rose, sending a powerful wave of water towards me. "Nyaa!" I call and leap onto the wave, slashing it with my fingers like a cat. "We can't beat her!" Twinkle wails. "Yes we can. Now shut up and fight" Makoto replies angrily, taking out her harp. "Earth Break!" she says, jumping into the air before smashing the ground below her, causing huge rocks from the earth to appear. She leaps onto them like a tiger, towards me. I haven't realized this though, if I keep dodging, I'm going to get weaker anyway. "That's it. Play time's over" I say, eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Mystic Bell!" I call loudly, in front of where the moon stands, letting me glitter through the moonlight. "Animal Power, Full Blast! Mystic Tornado!" I yell and from where the other Angels' are standing, it looks like the moon is shooting the tornado itself. But soon, I can see something strange. All the Animal Angels line up together, holding their weapons tightly. "Animal Power, Love Wave!" They call. Because (as you can see), all of our weapons have a small heart gem on them, it shoots out this power when fused together. But mine isn't with them, so it isn't strong enough. I laugh, and follow the tornado from behind. "We did it!" Twinkle says happily. I look at her confused. "The tornado I mean. It's gone!" she says again, dancing around. That's when I realize someone is standing behind me, my tornado at her side.

**Author's Notes: **Damn, that made me cry even more. This was one of my favourite chapters. I'm lucky I wrote this all on Word first and then did each chapter separately. ^o^ So this story has all chapters! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

**.::Chapter 6::.**

"Who is she?" Sakura asks me. "Do you know her Kaz?" On hearing the word 'Kaz', I turn fiercely to her. "No…don't ever call me that again" I say coldly. The girl standing behind me puts a hand on my shoulder, and instantly a dark feeling clouds up in me. "I'm Haruka, don't listen to them" the girl from behind whispers in my ear. Haruka… "Well, come on Kazumi. You don't want to be late, don't you?" Haruka asks me sweetly. "Oh…that's just gross. Girly girl, aren't you?" Peach asks angrily. "No, I'm Kazumi's real friend" Haruka replies, her mouth set in a smile. I turn around and look behind my shoulder. "You deserved it Kazumi" Haruka tells me. "That makes me sick!" Makoto says. Her hardcore personality has died away, ever since we got that 'house'. Haruka takes my hand and we teleport away. "Kazumi!" Rose screams, her voice fading away and Haruka takes my hand.

I look around, impressed at the gorgeous cherry blossom that spread throughout the whole castle. To tell the truth, I don't know where we are, but I don't care. "Like it? It's gorgeous, isn't it? There's a party going on soon. Come on, those clothes don't suit it!" Haruka tells me, taking my hand as we run past the cherry trees, into the castle's dressing room. "Now…animals aren't allowed either!" Haruka says, taking the pearl of my necklace, transforming me back into a normal human. Haruka smiles and puts the pearl in a nearby drawer. She then goes into the wardrobe and takes out a beautiful kimono, the colour the pink blossom and white clouds. Patterns of doves are sewn onto the dress, and I smile. "Beautiful isn't it? Here, you can wear it!" Haruka tells me, giving me the kimono. I let my fingers slide through the silk carefully, but then Haruka takes the kimono away from me. "First, we're going to get you cleaned up!" she tells me, wagging a finger like I'm some little kid. "Ahh…right" I say, a little worried. She drags me through towards a bathroom, and rips off my clothes. "Hey!" I say angrily, covering up the rude parts. "You can't go inside a bath with clothes on silly. Go on!" Haruka says, not minding me being totally embarrassed. I put on foot into the water, and surprisingly it's warm, with the rose petals floating on top, and candles, I could stay in there forever. She put my whole body in and Haruka gives me a pale pink soap, a scent that tastes like strawberries. "Like it? Now, just wash yourself. I'm going to get your other things you need" Haruka says, flashing me a smile before leaving me in the bath.

What's with this dark feeling inside of me? It doesn't feel nice…it makes me feel evil…Oh well. I don't mind it, this is beautiful anyway!

Haruka comes in after 20 minutes, and tells me to close my eyes as she dries me. Oh god, help me. She puts on new underwear (As you can tell, I am already embarrassed by this too, so if you don't like me being naked, close this book), and then tells me to keep closing my eyes. I nod in pain, as she carefully puts on the silk kimono from before. She brushes my hair gently, spraying it with some kind of rose perfume thing, and ties it up in a neat ballet bun, putting in something through it. "Alright, I'm going to add makeup now. Stay closed!" Haruka tells me again and I sigh. She carefully pats my cheeks with a blusher, paints my lips in a colour I don't know, paints my eyelids and claps her hands after a while. "It's done!" she says happily. She leads me towards a mirror. "Now, open your eyes!" she says sweetly. I follow her instructions and stare at the girl in the mirror. It looks nothing like me. Soft brown hair tied in a bun, a few pink cherry blossoms threaded through my hair, light pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, and a faint pink blush through my cheeks. The dress is sitting on my body carefully, and I smile. "It's…it's beautiful Haruka. Thank you!" I say gratefully. She smiles and takes out a pair of pink high heels with small pink gems gleaming brightly. "Perfect! And I'll add these on…"she says, slipping rings through my fingers. "And done! What do you think? Is it better?" Haruka asks me, a faint evil smile through her lips. "Um…yes. It is!" I say again, twirling around. "Then let's go!" Haruka says, laughing and taking my hand, as we head off to the ballroom.

"She's lost. Who knows where she is now!" Twinkle says quietly. "That girl behind her….looked like Kazzie, you know?" Peach states. "True, she had the same long brown flowing hair like Kazumi" Rose points out. Coral slumps down. "It's my entire fault. I'm sorry everyone" she says quietly. "Don't worry, we'll find her" Sakura tells her warmly. Makoto sighs and takes off her necklace charm. "It's used as a signal messenger as well too" she tells everyone. She turns away, bringing the charm close to her ear. "Oh, hi Goddess Jupiter. Huge problem really, Kazumi's bee 'kidnapped' I guess you would call it. Some girl took her away, any idea where she is?" Makoto asks into the charm. "Yes, I would actually. As far as the guards say on their tracking device, she's in Blossom Falls." Jupiter replies. "Blossom Falls? I've heard of it. Apparently that's where they keep…Scarlett Aliens" Rose says. "Yes, if you want to save Kazumi, you'll have to go there" Jupiter replies, and the signal dies. "Ready to go everyone?" Rose says boldly.

The ballroom is filled with hundreds of people who are used to these kinds of things. Haruka leans towards me. "We're celebrating the release to the new Scarlet Alien" she whispers.

Scarlett Alien

Scarlett Alien

The word echoes through my head. Where have I heard it before? I ask myself. "Everything okay?" Haruka asks me. She looks at my eye. "You have to change your name too, disguise yourself. Just choose one, once that's done, everything will be okay" she says, tapping my shoulder. A dark feeling clouds up inside of me again, the same as before. "Which one, Marina or Sunset?" Haruka asks me gently. "Sunset…" I whisper to her, smiling.

"ATTENTION! Time to see the release of the new Scarlett Alien! Please take your seats, and we won't be long!" an announcer calls, and everyone rushes to a seat, talking about it all. "Come on!" Haruka says, pulling me towards a seat.

"Okay, nearly there!" Rose calls out, leading everyone to Blossom Falls. "It's dark, and scary!" Twinkle says, staying close to Sakura. "Don't be such a baby" Makoto says, flying past Twinkle. "Hey!" Twinkle yells out, flying faster than Coral. "We're here!" Rose says finally, looking at the clear water running through the land. "Let's go!" Sakura says, and flies down. Suddenly, she flies back up again. "Actually no, run away!" she screams, and a huge Scarlet Alien flies up, grabbing the Angels' with its hands. "Great…just great" Makoto sighs and tries to break free, but it's no use. The Alien flies to a nearby castle, and dumps them all in a glass cage. "Where are we?" Coral says nervously. "I don't know…" Peach says.

"And now…the show you've all been waiting for! One of our guards was lucky enough to catch some food for our new Alien! And here they are!" the announcer says, and the curtains open, revealing a large glass cage and some girls inside. I look closer, not just girls…but angels.

"Boo!"

Some people call when they see the look of the girls faces. "And now…the Scarlett Alien!" the announcer continues. A huge roar of claps have started, shaking the castle a little, and out comes a huge dragon. Teeth covered with blood from its last meal, and a faint smell of death. "It's the strongest out of them all, the Blood Dragon!" the crowd cheers.

"What are they cheering for?" Twinkle asks, a little scared. "Look, this is Blossom Falls Castle. Kazumi must be in there!" Rose tells her, and they run up to the glass, searching. The dragon roars. "Over there! I think that's her!" Peach calls out quickly, looking at me. "See, the girl with that pink kimono wrap on!" They all stare at me, and Haruka takes my hand. Where have I seen them before? Aren't they….my fellow Animal Angels? I think suddenly, and stand up. "What are you doing?" Haruka asks me, making me sit back down, and touches my shoulder gently. The same dark feeling comes back again. "Oh…I guess something was under me" I lie. She smiles, and looks at the glass cage. "Let the battle begin!" the announcer says and people are clapping as the Blood Dragon slashes its claws at the girls.

"Not good!" Twinkle says and gets on all legs and hands and runs everywhere. "Tiger Harp!" Makoto says quickly. "Animal Power Earth Break!" she says and smashes a wave of energy at the ground, causing rocks to appear from under the Alien. "Coral Fan! Animal Power, Aqua Wave!" Coral says as well, and the whole cage is filled with water. The dragon slashes it's claws at the water, and forms a huge water tornado.

What are you doing? You're meant to help them! Get out of that costume, you are Misty Midorikawa, form of Animal Angel Kazumi! A voice echoes through my head. I frown, and suddenly, I know the voice. Aoi! I get up, and Haruka sits me back down again, ready to tap my shoulder, but I slap her hand away. "Get lost Haruka" I say coldly, loudly as well so the whole place can hear it. Everyone turns and looks at me. "You…you enchanted me! I love this costume, but you created that ugly Alien to try and kill my friends! No…I won't allow that!" I say angrily. "What are you saying?" Haruka asks me sweetly. "Get that ridiculous voice out!" I say again, and take out my pearl.

"Animal Angel Kazumi! DNA Fusion!" I call and my favourite cat tail and bunny ears pop out, the kimono fading away as my mini dress slips on, and I pose. "For your evil actions I'll make you pay, Animal Angel Power saves the day, nyaa!" I say. I look at my friends, trapped inside the glass cage with a horrible Alien. I give them a look of sorrow, to say sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. They smile at me, and wink. "Mystic Bell! Animal Angel Power, Full Blast! Mystic…Tornado!" I say and let a tornado fly through the air into the cage, breaking the glass. "Kazumi!" Coral says and flies up to me. "I'm sorry, all of you" I whisper. I face Haruka angrily, and smile. "Don't think you've won yet kid. Go get them Scarlet Alien!" Haruka says and the Alien comes along, crashing tables and chairs, and everyone screaming. It shoots a blast of blood at us, but I suck it away with a Mystic Tornado. "Great job Kaz!" Peach tells me brightly. The Scarlet Alien screams and fades away, until nothing, and my friends and I join together to form a line. "I'll handle her" I say first, because I need revenge. "Oh well. See if you can try this!" Haruka says meanly, and takes out a diamond, transforming, into a girl that looks like me. But different, instead of my pink clothes, she has shades of purple. Instead of the cream colour ears and tail, she has black. Her eyes are darker too, and she looks straight into my eyes, smiling. "She's… A clone of you!" Twinkle says, startled. I'm pretty impressed, but, the real version is always stronger. Isn't it? "So, Kazumi, what do you think now?" Haruka says grimly. I shake my head, and she walks along slowly. "Come on now…why don't we settle this? Don't you want to wear a beautiful dress, go to parties, feel more important?" she taunts me. Yes actually, I want to, but no. I can't leave my friends, maybe I was wrong? Maybe they'll help me solve my problems, like I can, and find out the mysteries, like who was this Summer girl with her message on my bedroom door, and why my parents had to die. "Kazumi, don't listen to her! She's just playing with you!" Rose cries out, interrupting my thoughts. "Stay out of our business girl!" Haruka replies loudly, and shoots a ball of electricity at her. "Rose!" I cry out, running out towards her.

See, people can mess up friendships, break people's relationships, and so on. I hold Rose's hand tightly, and to my relief she's still breathing. Who really is this Haruka girl anyway? Suddenly, I hear Peach and Sakura screaming frantically. "Kaz, look behind you before…" they start, but it's too late. Haruka is already next to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder, and already another dark feeling has hit me inside of me. "…it's too late" I hear Rose finish. "She did it again! Kazumi, snap out of it! She's enchanting you, don't you see that! You were my friend Kazumi, and right from the start when I met you, I knew you were loyal, friendly and kind!" Rose tells me, tugging my arm but I ignore it. "Humph! Hope you're happy ladies, but Kazumi and I have some important business to do!" Haruka tells them.

"But you can't just take her away!" Peach states.

"So what? She doesn't seem to fit in with a bunch of no hopers" Haruka replies.

"Yeah, but still! Kaz is our friend and I'll never leave her side!"

"Kazumi is MINE. We'll go to parties and dress up in more sensible clothes than those horrible miniskirts!"

"For your information, these are mini dresses, and plus, that's why we're a team! These cute clothes will give us a special look and make us different from other heroes!"

"What, with a stupid looking fox tail?"

"NO!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Makoto yells at the two arguing. "This argument is pointless. You two are not going to go anywhere! So hand over Kazumi or I'll have to punish you myself" she says simply. Haruka just smirks and smiles. "Really? Then why not I test you guys out? Actually, on second thoughts, no, I'll just make something special for your Kazumi to show how much I like her more than you!" she tells them, and steps in front of me. She closes her hands together and instantly, the room turns dark, and a shower of sparkles float down. "What is she doing?" Coral asks Makoto, but Makoto shrugs. "Who knows a trick. She could be tricking Kazumi for something to get her interest, and we have to watch to see if she breaks through or something" The room lights up again, and Haruka moves away behind me, and I open my eyes a little wider. Standing a few feet away from me is the cutest boy I have ever met in my life. Oh my gosh, he is so damn cute! How can I resist, when he is just the cutest boy ever!

He walks closer to me, and I stand up, blushing furiously.

**Author's Notes: **Where did I get Haruka from? Actually, I got it from a nickname I call my long lost twin on another forum. Her name is harukamaylover, and is a HUGE otaku. I couldn't think of names so I used my twins one. Enjoy the rest!


	8. Chapter 7

**.::Chapter 7::.**

"My, what do we have here? You must be the most cutest girl I have ever met in my life!" the boy says, picking up my hands, and I blush. "Geez…that cat tail and bunny ears, seriously? You look cute, but they aren't necessary" He smiles at me, stroking my hair.

"See what I mean? That girl can't resist my handsome young boy, now can't she?" Haruka asks Makoto. "I know what you're thinking. You're going to try enchant Kazumi again with another one of your silly tricks, but this time with a boy. Once Kazumi has fallen for him, you're going to take them away from us" Makoto replies angrily. "Oh no, I'm going to then enchant all of you girls and serve as my couple's servants, how would you like that?" Haruka asks them. "Don't even think about it!" Twinkle says angrily. "Twinkle's right. I can't stand it with you trying to enchant my best friend." Rose adds on. "Just because I made her angry by accident, I didn't mean to. Friends always forgive each other!" Coral nods. "Sure, sure, just look!" Haruka says, grinning evilly.

I blush again, and take off the pearl charm off my necklace, and transform back into the girl with a lovely pink kimono, cherry blossom in her hair, and big brown eyes, and blushing cheeks. "That's better, my, where are my manners? My name is Kazuki, and you are…?" the boy tells me, his eyes staring into mine, and I look away. "Your name?" Kazuki asks me again, and I look back. "My name is Sunset" I tell him.

"No it isn't! It's Misty Midorikawa!" Sakura yells at me, but Haruka stares at her coldly. "Don't interrupt their date!" she hisses. "I must say, the kimono looks lovely but…"Makoto says, and sighs. "She doesn't belong here, she is with us, now hand her over!" she yells suddenly, but Haruka isn't listening, instead, is walking over to me with that really cute guy who says his name is Kazuki. "Oh, how wonderful you two look!" she says sweetly, her gaze looking at mine. "I must say, you two should marry each other!" she says, taunting the girls behind her. "No way! Kazumi, don't listen! Wake up girl!" Rose says, coming up to me and shakes me. "Excuse me!" I say, not knowing who this strange girl was. "My name is Sunset, is that clear?" I say sternly, but the girl has tears in her eyes. "No…your name is Kazumi! K-A-Z-U-M-I! Your human name is Misty Midorikawa, daughter of the legendary Animal Angel Summer!"

Summer…where did I hear that name from? That's right, the message on that door, by her. But legendary Animal Angel? Is that what happened?

"Ignore her Sunset, she doesn't know what she's talking about!" Haruka tells me, and takes my hand, leading me and Kazuki out into the garden, where she smiles at us, and disappears. "So…what do you say? Will you marry me…or not?" Kazuki says, bringing my face up to his, to close that I can smell vanilla on his breath, in a sweet, deathly way that lets me agree with him, and kisses me full on the lips, grinning. "I love you…" he whispers.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, that was a really short one. I was planning putting every single chapter from each of my books into one. Comment if you want to see Part! But I hope you enjoyed Kazumi's side! =3


End file.
